


Thranduil likes wine and...

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Food Sex, M/M, Thorinduil - Freeform, well wine porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request for wine porn.  Might have a dirty picture attached</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thranduil likes wine and...

A little drop of red dripped down the dwarf’s hardened cock and the elf licked it quickly.  Thranduil looked up begging for more and the dwarf King laughed at the hungered elf.  He tilted the bottle of wine over his chest and watched a red trailed run over his abs towards his wanting ally.  Thranduil’s mouth gaped with his tongue ready for more and waited for the drops to reach Thorin’s cock before he lapped it up.  
  
Thranduil followed the drips he missed that slid under Thorin’s sack and nuzzled the fruity taste.  Thorin rocked the bottle in his hand teasingly, grinning at the elf.  Thranduil moaned and rolled his tongue over the dwarf’s tip.

"Feed me, dwarf king."

Thorin chuckled and raised his brow.  
  
"Feed you what, elf?"  
  
Thranduil moaned and slid the dwarf’s cock into his mouth, gazing up through his lust filled eyes.  
  
"Everything…"  
  
The dwarf king smiled and drank from the bottle, not swallowing.  He motioned for the elf to come to him and Thranduil snaked up his body, rubbing his bare chest into the red streaks on the dwarf’s body.  Thranduil tilted his head back under the dwarf’s chin with his tongue out and Thorin drizzled the wine from his mouth. 

Thranduil attempted to lap it up quickly but it splashed and spilled over his face and the dwarf’s chest.  The elf licked his way up over the dwarf’s beard and tongued the dwarf’s lips begging to go inside.  Thorin grinned and pulled the elf’s hair back, sucking onto his neck.  Thranduil moaned a whining pout.   
  
"Finish me first."  
  
At the order the elf dropped to his knees unexpectedly quickly and sucked the dwarf’s cock into his mouth.  Thorin groaned at the elf’s desire and speed and curled his fingers into the elf’s hair.  Lips tightening around his shaft and a hungered tongue swirling around effortlessly.  
  
Thorin brought the bottle over Thranduil’s head and poured it down the elf’s shifting face.  Thranduil moaned enjoying the taste of wine that spilled onto the dwarf’s cock and bobbed his head faster.  Thorin groaned and breathed through his teeth, rocking his hips forward.  
  
"Zirikh sulnul mênu agulh Thranduil…”  (I want to fill your mouth Thranduil)  
  
Thranduil moaned at the sound of the dwarf’s language and pulled back to moan his own.   
  
“Panna nín ethir gwîn Thorin…” (Fill my mouth with your wine, Thorin)  
  
Thorin thrust into the elf’s mouth and held Thranduil down feeling himself ready to finish.  The dwarf groaned loudly as he came into the elf’s mouth and Thranduil sucked any lingering cum still in the dwarf’s body.  The elf pulled away and tipped his head back, keeping his mouth open and on display with the dwarf’s cum inside.   
  
Thorin groaned appreciatively and placed the rim of the bottle on the elf’s lips, pouring in some wine.  Thranduil sealed his lips and rolled his head about savoring the taste as he stroked his own cock and let out pleasing moans.  Thorin chuckled as he watched the elf giggle and groan, fidgeting on spot. 

Thranduil held it in as long as he could till he came on his hand and swallowed, licking his lips at the dwarf.  Thorin chuckled and brought the bottle to his lips.  
  
"What do you say?"  
  
"Le fael herdir"  (Thank you master)  
  
Thorin smiled and sipped wine into his mouth and motioned for the elf to return.  Thranduil climbed back up and sealed his lips around the dwarf’s, drank from the dwarf’s mouth.

[Image by Sunformiles@ tumblr](http://sunformiles.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> also yes i know the languages are bad... idc XD!


End file.
